Medici Military
The Medici Military is an armed force in Just Cause 3. General info The Medici Military (Medician language: "Fortias Armate Medicense" - "Medician Armed Forces") is the official military of Medici. Their duties include national defense, protecting military bases, suppressing the rebellion, and responding to Rico Rodriguez when heat is triggered. Their vehicles are marked with the flag of Medici (red, white, and green) and with 3 white stars. Bases and facilities Main article: Military bases in Medici. Like the San Esperito Military and Panau Military, they own a large number of bases all over the nation, but unlike the others, the Medici Military has built some bases underground into large caves while some bases are built on top of high concrete and steel columns. The Medici Military built intercontinental ballistic missiles at Cima Leon: Silo during the Cold War. The military also participates in the Medici Space Program by conducting deep space research at Espia Bassa and Espia Alta. Members and allies There are many varied types of soldiers in the Medici Military. Regular soldiers (male) They are the most common type of the Medici Military soldiers. They always wield the U-39 Plechovka assault rifle except for rare cases in military bases. They wear a sand colored uniform and a red beret with the Medici military insignia. While better trained than the D.R.M., they have the same aim and health as a normal militiamen. They sometimes use grenades. They also have a holster with a visible sidearm, but that is never seen in use. Regular soldiers (female) They are female hostile combatants in Just Cause 3. They wield the Prizrak U4 SMG, and tend to spawn frequently in military bases. They can be deadly in interior areas because of their high rate firing SMG. They can also be seen as drivers of military CS Powerrun 77s. Motorcycle soldier They are soldiers who ride agile motorcycles to chase Rico. They are basically the same as regular soldiers, but they wear a helmet and goggles rather than a beret. They also wield the Prizrak U4 SMG. Sniper Soldiers that have a hood and wield the USV 45 Sokol sniper rifle. When they aim at Rico, a red laser projects from their position to wherever they are aiming. They are almost always found in guard towers or on elevated platforms. At close range, they switch to a U-55S Pozhar and try to back up. At some bases and outposts they fire from a CS Comet. Even when Rico is moving, it is possible that they can hit Rico which makes them dangerous. They drop their Sokol when killed, but their Pozhar is never dropped, even when using it. Pilot They handle several types of military vehicles, but their appearance is different by each type of vehicle. Tank pilots have a helmet with goggle top of his helmet. Helicopter pilots have a helmet with a visor. Jet pilots have a helmet with a visor and oxygen mask and wearing a gray flight jacket different from the above two who wear regular sand color uniform. As seen in the gallery they have a U-55S Pozhar for self defense. Commando They are basically regular male soldiers with a bullet proof vest. They are armed with the more powerful CS Predator assault rifle. They can be sent to combat situation by airborne assault or land vehicles. They have more health and a little better aim then the regular soldiers. These use grenades more often and also have a sidearm in their holster but that is never used. Shotgunner They are commandos with a helmet and the U-96 Kladivo shotgun. Their shotgun can stagger Rico if he is hit. Their tactic is to close the distance between them and you to achieve maximum damage. Machine Gunner These types of soldiers are like commandos, but these come with a helmet and the Urga Vdova 89 light machine gun. They move slower than other enemies but deal high amounts of damage in a short time due to the high damage of the Urga Vdova 89. RPG soldier They wield the UVK 13 RPG and they aim at Rico with a green laser sight, similar to the sniper. Like the sniper, they can be found on guard towers or elevated platforms, but are much rarer. When Rico is close to them, they switch their weapon to the U-55S Pozhar pistol. Like snipers they try to back up sometimes even yelling at Rico to back up or stay back. Like snipers, they only drop their primary weapon. Black Hand Main article: Black Hand. The Black Hand are international mercenaries, hired by either Di Ravello personally, or by the Medici Military. They assist the military. The Black Hand are commonly seen in Insula Striate, especially in Falco Maxime: Centcom where they replace nearly all of the soldiers. See the JC3 section of the article for the weapons they utilize. Commander The officers in the Medici Military. In some of the military bases, one of them will show up to deal with Rico directly once he destroys many assets in that base. Killing him is required to liberate the base. When they show up, they tend to use higher-tier vehicles, like the Imperator Bavarium Tank or the Urga Mstitel, making them top-priority targets. When fighting on foot they wield the CS Predator like in the picture in the gallery down below. These also spawn inside of the target cars during the Random Encounter "aerial assassination." One of these guys killed himself in the opening cut-scene of A Terrible Reaction. He was probably the commander of Vis Electra. Ranks Note that in the military, ranks and jobs are not the same thing. Someone can be a captain (rank) and work as a base commander (job). NPC uniform tags list: *Classe private. *Sargent *Commandante. *Classe tirators selectionate. Private *The above "regular soldiers" and "motorcycle soldiers" are probably privates. *Di Ravello mentions a private Bonnet in his collectable audio-diary. Private is the lowest rank. Drill Sergeant Di Ravello mentions a drill sergeant Dushku in his collectable audio-diary. A drill sergeant is a drill instructor. Different militaries, or branches of military, can have different terms for this, such as "drill sergeant" (who presumably works as a drill instructor and holds a rank of "sergeant"). In any case, this is the person who personally trains (instructs) the soldiers (privates). Sergeant Major Drill sergeant Dushku was promoted to this rank. Note that this is a type of major, not a type of sergeant. Sergeant major is a relatively high rank that differs greatly by country. It it normally just below colonel. Colonel Di Ravello was promoted to this on day 485 of his career. A colonel is normally just below brigadier general. Generals *De Luca was a "brigadier general". A brigadier general is normally the lowest level of general. The term originates from a few centuries ago when a person of this rank, also known as just a "brigadier", commanded a "brigade" (about 4000 soldiers (4 battalions)). *Sebastiano Di Ravello is a "general". Allies and enemies Allies: *Black Hand. *D.R.M. *eDEN Corporation (rented land from eDEN (Insula Lacrima) and provides security on the eDEN Airship). Enemies: *The Rebellion. *Rico. Vehicles According to the in-game map info for Porto Le Gratia, Medici uses that port to import tanks and artillery. Helicopters: *CS Comet - Unarmed transport helicopter. *CS Navajo - Heavy attack helicopter. It is equipped with 2 types of missiles, light ones and heavy ones, the latter being the most powerful non-Bavarium missiles. It has weak armor though. *Urga Hrom D - Large attack helicopter. It is equipped with dual miniguns and missiles. *Urga Mstitel - Modern attack helicopter with a Bavarium shield, allowing it to become immune for a few seconds before the shield needs recharging. The Mstitel also has vast amounts of armor, able to survive multiple hits from the Navajo's heavy missiles. *Urga Postolka - Small attack helicopter with a minigun on either side. *Urga Racek - Small unarmed helicopter able to land on water without sinking. Its purpose is likely reconnaissance, even though they are the slowest helicopter in the game. Planes: *CS7 Thunderhawk - Delta-wing fighter plane equipped with homing missiles and a frontal machine gun. *U-7 Dravec - Larger two-engine fighter plane, equipped with bombs and unguided missiles. *U41 Ptakojester - Large cargo plane that can carry up to 10 land vehicles. Ground vehicles: *CS Baltdjur - 6-wheeled armored personnel carrier with a roof mounted machine gun. The roof mounted machine gun can not be used from the driving position. *CS Odjur - 8-wheeled armored vehicle resembling the Ballard M5B1 Scout. Armed with a cannon and coaxial machine gun, both are operated by the driver. This is the main battle tank of the Medici Military. *Imperator Bavarium Tank - 8-wheeled armored vehicle with a Bavarium shield. It could be an improved version of the above vehicle. Same armament as above. This is the most powerful land vehicle in the Medici Military arsenal. *Monorail train - A train seen on the railroads in Insula Striate. It is commonly seen carrying CS7 Thunderhawks and various types of ground vehicles. It has a special missile defense system, where it shoots around 7 missiles in a single salvo when enemies get near it. *Pavouk U-15 - Off-road motorcycle. *Urga Bkolos 2100 - 4-wheeled military armored vehicle, similar to the Harland DTWV-2 Scout and GV-104 Razorback, but more realistic looking. Armament is a fast firing light cannon. *Urga Ogar 7 V8 - Buggy. *Weaponized Urga Ogar - Weaponized version of the above, armed with machine guns. Only appears on Boom Island. *Urga Fura 570 - Six-wheeled MRAP used for personnel transport. *Urga Szturm 63A - An MV with a Mounted Gun in a small turret. *Stria Obrero - A four-wheeler cargo truck, this truck is used for supply and cargo transport, and also is the main vehicle used to transport Bavarium. *Weimaraner W3 - SUV. Ships: *A cruiser, or destroyer, which resembles the Kirov-class battlecruiser. This has only been seen in a promotional artwork. *CS Powerrun 77 - Patrol boat resembling Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, but longer. Armed with two machine guns, one on each side. *Custode 29 - Small military boat with machine gun at its front, similar to the YP-107 Phoenix. *Military Corvette - Military ship with a single gun turret at the front, similar to the Triton Broadsider. *Urga Hroch - WW2 - looking landing craft that can transport various types of helicopters or ground vehicles across water. Weapons The Medici Military uses virtually all the two-handed weapons in the game (minus weapons added by DLC), but there are certain bases where the weapon can be seen (or used) only once. The only heavy handheld weapon the Medici Military uses is the UVK-13. *CS Predator - commandos and Commandantes. *Prizrak U4 - female and biker soldiers. *U-39 Plechovka - regular soldiers. *U-55S Pozhar - Used by helicopter & fixed wing aircraft pilots, as well as drivers of Custode 29s and CS Powerrun 77s (the ones that appear in heat anyway). *U-96 Kladivo - Shot gunners. *USV 45 Sokol - Snipers. *UVK-13 - RPG operator. *Urga Vdova 89 - Machine gunners. *CS27 Misfortune - Very rarely used by regular soldiers at a few bases. *CS110 Archangel - Very rarely used by snipers instead of USV 45 Sokols. *CS Wraith 225R - Very rarely used by female soldiers or D.R.M. grunts. *Automat U12 and/or UPM61 - Used by a pilot of a Urga Racek at Puncta Sud (not used in combat). *Capstone FH155. *FOWs - See regional central commands for more details. *SAMs in Medici. Radio announcements during heat Similar to the Panau Military, Rico can overhear the Medici Military radio communications during Heat. *"All units! We have reports of violence!" - Level 1. *"This is Dispatch, sending ground units to your location." - Any level. *"We are sending naval support to your position." - Any level in water. *"Choppers are inbound, repeat, choppers are inbound." - Level 3 through 5. *"Situation has escalated, sending additional units to your location." - Level 4. *"This is HQ! All hands on deck! Get down there and finish it!" - Level 5. *"Authorizing a tactical response team to your position." - Level 5. *"Situation secure! Heavy support inbound! HANDLE IT!" - Level 5. See also *San Esperito Military. *Panau Military. Trivia *In a promotional screenshot, their helicopters are seen providing cover for the Medici Police Department. See more about that at Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *Interestingly, they do not respond to Rico in rebel vehicles. However, they will respond to a Rebellion member in a rebel vehicle. This is most likely because too many Just Cause 2 players complained about it. *A Roadside Event can sometimes spawn 2 dead Medici Military grunts and a commander along with 2 dead rebels. Considering the rank of Commandante is the highest rank in the Medici Military, it's odd as to why he has such few escorts. It is also odd that they are outside of military bases, which typically are the only appearances of them. *The Rebellion seems to have no problem utilizing captured vehicles from them. Examples can be seen at Alte Potentia and Falco Maxime: Centcom. *If you get close to some soldiers (so long as you aren't in a restricted area), they might say they have no problem working for the general but still dislike his methods and him. *Just like San Esperito and Panau, the soldiers in Medici bully civilians in oppressed towns, helping the D.R.M. with its task. However, this is not too commonly seen, giving the impression these soldiers don't actively oppress citizens. Gallery Infantry types Medici Military soldier types.jpg Medici Military regular soldier.png|Regular soldier. These are the most common type of soldiers in the Medici Military. Medici Military Female Soldier.png|A relatively rare female soldier. Medici Military biker soldier.png|Motorcyclist. Medici Military sniper.png|Sniper. Medici Military Commando.png|Commando or paratrooper. Medici Military shotgun soldier.png|Soldier wielding a shotgun. Medici Military machinegun soldier.png|Soldier wielding a machine gun. Medici Military RPG.png|An RPG soldier. Medici Military Tank pilot.png|Driver of armored land vehicles. Medici Military Heli Pilot.png|Helicopter pilot. Medici Military Jet Pilot.png|Jet pilot. Medici Military Commandante.png|"Commandante" or Base Commander. Medici Military pilot (fighter jet model).JPG|Jet pilot close up. The words "Medici Fortia Aeree" can be seen written on him. Vehicles Ground Vehicles Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Front Quarter.jpg|The Pavouk U-15, their lightest ground vehicle. Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg|The Weimaraner W3, their most common military car. Medici Military Urga Ogar 7 V8 Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Ogar 7 V8, a buggy. Medici Military Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg|The Stria Obrero, a cargo truck. Military Urga Szturm 63A.jpg|The Urga Szturm 63A, an Infantry Mobility Vehicle Medici Military Urga Fura 570 Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Fura 570, an MRAP. Medici Military CS Baltdjur.jpg|The CS Baltdjur, an Armored Personnel Carrier. JC3_URGA_Bkolos_2100_Turret.jpg|The Urga Bkolos 2100, an armored car. Medici Military CS Odjur.jpg|The CS Odjur, a main battle tank. Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Quarter.jpg|Their heaviest ground vehicle, the Imperator Bavarium Tank. This vehicle is equipped with a Bavarium shield. JC3 Medici Military Units.jpg|From left to right: Urga Szturm 63A, Urga Bkolos 2100, and Pavouk U-15. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|Another image of the CS Odjur. Helicopters Medici Military Urga Racek Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Racek, a small marine reconnaissance helicopter. Medici Military Urga Postolka Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Postolka, their most common light attack helicopter. Medici Military CS Comet Front Quarter.jpg|The CS Comet, a larger infantry transport helicopter. Used to carry snipers. Medici Military CS Navajo.jpg|The CS Navajo, their main attack helicopter. Medici Military Urga Hrom D Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Hrom D, their heaviest assault helicopter. Medici Military Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Mstitel, the most powerful helicopter at their disposal. Like the Imperator Bavarium Tank, this helicopter is equipped with a Bavarium shield. Golden Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg|The Golden Urga Mstitel, personally used by General Di Ravello himself. Can be acquired by collecting all of the Di Ravello tapes. Fixed-Wing Aircraft Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Front Quarter.jpg|The CS7 Thunderhawk, their main fighter aircraft. Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Front Quarter.jpg|The U-7 Dravec, a fighter-bomber. It is equipped with both bombs and missiles. Medici Military U-41 Ptakojester Front Quarter.png|The massive U41 Ptakojester, a cargo plane designed to transport paratrooper squads as well as vehicles. Naval watercraft Medici Military Custode 29 Front Quarter.jpg|The Custode 29, a small patrol boat. Medici Military CS Powerrun 77 Front Quarter.jpg|The CS Powerrun 77, a larger patrol boat. Medici Navy Corvette Front Left Quarter.jpg|The Corvette, a large gunboat. Medici Military Urga Hroch Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Hroch, a landing craft. Other JC3 Medici Military Police.jpg|Medici Military Roadblock with two Weimaraner W3 SUVs. Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|CS7 Thunderhawks and CS Navajos. Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png|Urga Hrom D in a pre-release promotional picture. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Urga Postolkas covering Medici Police Department action. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png|Urga Postolka. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|Front view of said vehicle. This one appears to be missing its wheels and smoking as if it was destroyed. See also: Vehicle wrecks. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|One of their Urga Szturm 63As Hijacked from them and then remarked. JC3 explosion.jpg|That MV behind Rico's head. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|CS7 Thunderhawk and CS Navajo. JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|U-7 Dravec. JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|CS Navajo. JC3 artwork (ship and city explosion).png|Ship and CS7 Thunderhawk. Note that the ship in this artwork has not been seen in the final game. Imperator-bavarium-tank.png|Their most powerful land vehicle, the Imperator Bavarium Tank. Military Cars and Train.png|A selection of Military vehicles collected off a train. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 3